


My Life Changed With One Meeting

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes back to when Sam and the gang were rookies and Tommy McNally was their T.O.  He and Andy meet and fall for each other but it isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This has been the longest year of my life._ Sam was thinking to himself as he waited by the cruiser for his T.O. Oliver and Jerry were standing close by talking about trying to have a poker night. It had been a lot harder now that Oliver was a dad. He looked up to see his ex T.O., now partner coming towards them. He looked to be in a particularly bad mood today. If the rumors were true Sam could understand why. His wife had left him and their 15 year old daughter. Sam couldn't understand how a mother could leave their child. Tommy was a decent enough guy but had resorted to drinking heavily when he was off duty.

Sam groaned as Tommy said, "Ready to go rook?"

He wasn't, far from it actually but simply nodded and said, "Yes sir." The one good thing about the drinking was that Sam usually got to drive and today was no exception. He nodded to his friends as they climbed in their cruisers and left.

Tommy was also a quiet partner, also having to do with the wife leaving. They drove around for a while and Sam was snapped out of his thinking when Tommy said, "Pull over here." Sam looked at him as if hadn't heard right. Tommy pointed ahead to the curb. "Pull it over rook."

Sam nodded and did as he was told. He'd been riding with this man for over a year now and he would swear if it weren't for his name being on his chest the guy wouldn't know who he was. Tommy got out of the car and walked, rather stormed over to a young girl standing outside of a store, talking to a young guy that looked a little sketchy. A screaming match between his partner and the girl ensued and Tommy drug her by the arm to the cruiser. He put her in the back seat and looked at Sam, "Back to the barn rook."

Sam nodded and pulled away from the curb. The girl in the back finally spoke. "Dad, can I please just go home? I don't want to go sit at the station until you get off work."

Tommy didn't look back, he just said, "So I can come home and find you gone again?"

She huffed, "Dad, I wasn't _gone_ , I was at the library." Tommy mumbled something no one could hear. "Officer? Officer?" Sam finally realized she was talking to him and he looked at her in the rear view. "Could you please take me to 34 Dundas? Dad, I promise I won't leave. All my school stuff is there and I really need to study. Please?"

Tommy finally nodded and waved for Sam to change direction. This was a really awkward moment for him. Tommy could see him looking at her. "This is my daughter Andrea. Andrea, this is Officer Swarek."

She spoke up, "Nobody calls me Andrea. It's Andy. And thank you Officer Swarek." Sam simply nodded. He felt bad for the young girl. Not sorry for her because it could be a lot worse, just bad that she had to go through all of this.

Sam had had a long night last night, poker with Jerry and Oliver. Jerry took him for almost $400. He had a bad hangover and needed coffee. Luckily he was riding alone today and could go a little out of his way to his favorite coffee shop. He was walking towards the door not paying attention, securing his keys in his belt when the door flew open and he was knocked to the ground.

He growled, "What the hell?" When he heard a gasp and looked up to see a brunette woman standing over him with her hand over her mouth. _Wow!_ Was all he could think, having forgotten that she had put him on his ass.

She looked mortified, "Oh! My God! Officer! I am SO sorry!" She held out her hand. "Let me help you.''

Sam held up his hands, "Thanks but I think I can manage. " He stood up and dusted himself off.

The brunette spoke, "Swarek?"

He nodded and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he could get lost in them. "That's me." She smiled and giggled, he looked at her grimacing. "Why is that so funny?"

She smiled, "You don't remember me do you?" She could see him trying to figure it out.

All he could think was _If I'd slept with you, I'd never forget to call YOU back._ He shook his head. She giggled and he scowled again. "You keep laughing at me."

Andy's smile had not faded. "Sorry. Honestly, I don't know why I thought you would remember me. It's been about..." She looked up thinking. "5 years." Sam couldn't think. _5 years_ , he wished she would just tell him. She held out her hand as if reading his mind. "Andy. Andy McNally. Tommy's daughter."

All Sam could think was _Holy crap! Boy she has changed!_ He took her hand and shook it. Electricity shot through him. He almost jumped. Her hand was so soft and warm. "Sorry for the attitude. It's not every day I get put in my ass trying to get coffee." He sees a bruise on her arm from where her sleeve slid up. "You ok? That looks kind of bad."

Andy waved it off. "Don't worry. I'm clumsy, bumped into something. I'm pretty much unbearable until I get _some_ caffeine into me too. I am sorry about that."

Sam finally conjured up a smile for her. "It's ok." What he didn't say was _who would dare put their hands on you?_ Those were finger found himself a little angry now. He crossed his arms to hide it. "So, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

Realizing she had been, "Oh! Crap!" Looking at her watch she said, "I'm going to be later for class." She started off. "Sorry Officer Swarek. I really am. Hopefully I'll see you again. Maybe at the Penny, I go there sometimes." She flashed him a smile.

He nodded and managed to say, "Sam." She looked at him confused. He pointed to himself. Sam. Sam Swarek."

She took off at a run and waved, "Have a nice day Sammy!"

He wouldn't have taken 'Sammy' well from anyone else, except Oliver and Jerry but found he liked it when she called him that. He made his way into the coffee shop to get a cup. He found himself smiling all day. Oliver and Jerry stared at him all through parade. He couldn't really concentrate on what Boyko was saying. All he could think about was her. Jerry had moved on to be a detective while Sam and Oliver stayed on the street, sometimes being wrangled into being T.O.'s when a new group of rookies came through.

Everyone filed out after parade and went onto their assignments. It took a second for Sam to realize everyone was gone, except his two best friends who stood there curiously staring at him.

Oliver slapped his shoulder and said, "Spill it brother. What could possibly have Sam Swarek daydreaming?"

Sam made a face at Ollie and Jerry's inquiring look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jerry, "Really buddy? Care to share what Boyko talked about in parade?"

Sam couldn't fake that one. "Whatever. I was thinking about paying you back for taking all of my money last night." They didn't believe him but knew Sam would tell them in his own time, which honestly felt like an eternity on certain things.

After that morning Sam frequently returned to the coffee shop hoping to see her. Two weeks went by and he hadn't. He was starting to feel like he never would. They didn't have any new rookies to train at the moment so Boyko had put Shaw and Swarek together. Sam drove the first part of the morning and they switched as they were leaving the diner from lunch.

The radio crackled and they froze, waiting to hear location and situation. _Any available units, domestic disturbance at 43 Colony Avenue. Neighbors report a woman screaming for help._ They jumped in the car, Oliver hit the gas and Sam the lights and sirens. "This is 1505, we're 3 blocks away. Mark us on that."

Dispatch answered back, "Copy! Sending back up!"

They screeched to a halt in front of the house and jumped out, guns drawn, and they entered the house slowly. Sam taking the lead. "Police! Hello? Police." No answer. They split and began to clear the rooms. The house looked like a tornado had been through it. There wasn't a single piece of furniture in an upright position. He heard Oliver making his way around.

Sam was about to say _clear_ when he saw feet. He hurried to the overturned sofa and found a woman. "OLIVER!" His partner came running in and fell to the floor beside him.

Before he called into his radio Oliver swore, "Jesus Christ! Son of a Bitch!" He paused long enough to say, "This is 1505, we need a bus at our location."

Sam was feeling for a pulse, it was faint but there. He looked at his friend, "She's alive!"

Oliver muttered a "Thank God!" They began checking out all of her injuries in case she had bleeding that needed to be controlled. She was beaten so badly that there was barely an area of skin that wasn't bruised or cut. Sam was holding her hand to make sure she knew she wasn't alone and to make sure she was still with them.

Oliver had been moving around, possibly looking for I.D. He dropped down beside Sam again, tear rolling down his cheek. Sam was stricken at how upset Oliver was. "Buddy, she's ok. She's going to be ok." Oliver shook his head. Fatherhood had really gotten to him.

Oliver was shaking his head. "This is going to kill her father, as if they haven't been through enough."

Sam looked at him confused. "What the hell Oliver? Do you know who this is?"

Oliver nodded and spoke quietly, "You do too brother." He patted Sam's shoulder. "It's probably been a while since you've seen her though."

Sam was frantic, "Oliver? Who the HELL is it?"

Oliver reached over and touched her face. "It's Andy McNally."

Sam almost threw up right there. There was no way this was her. "But… but... Ollie, I just saw her. This can't be her. You're WRONG! It's not her." Oliver held up a picture that he had found on the floor close by. They could hear the ambulances now. "Jesus Christ! Andy!" He touched her face. "Andy? Can you hear me?" He shook her a little. "Come on! Wake up!"

The medics came busting in. They fell beside Sam and began working on her. Oliver had gone outside to call Boyko. Sam refused to leave her side, Caroline was there and he knew McNally would be in good hands. She shook her head the whole time she worked. She finally looked at him, "Sammy, we've got to get her moving. Do we know who she is?"

He nodded and said, "Daughter of a cop." Caroline sucked in air. "She's Tommy McNally's daughter. Andy." Caroline nodded. She knew Tommy well. She'd had to patch him up after a few bar brawls. They rushed her outside. "Are you going to ride with her?" Sam nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

He looked at Oliver, he was still crying and he was on his phone with Boyko, "Yes sir. Sam's riding to the hospital with her and I'll go pick up her dad. Yes sir, I'm sure." He nodded as if Boyko could see him. "Ok." That was the last thing Sam heard before he was closed up in the ambulance. He did his best to help Caroline. They made it to the hospital in record time. Oliver had given them an escort as far as he could before breaking off to go get her dad.

Sam was sick to this stomach. He had flashbacks of Sarah all over again. But not even she looked this bad. Oh! God! He held her hand the whole time, talking to her. She was being rushed into the ER and all Sam could do was stand-by. Twenty minutes later Oliver arrived with, thankfully, a sober Tommy McNally. All three men stood by, waiting to hear any news. Jerry showed up to take their statements. He spoke to her dad about any boyfriends. Tommy held it together pretty good. "She's been seeing this guy, Rick. Rick Mitchell. I noticed she'd been acting a little different lately. Oh! God! My little girl!" All three men put a hand on his shoulder.

Jerry spoke for them, "Sir, there's no way you could've known. We'll find this bastard. I don't care where he's hiding." Tommy looked at Jerry and nodded. "We will.''

Sam knew if anyone could find the bastard it would be Jerry. He had cultivated more C.I.'s and contacts than anyone Sam has ever known. Sam looked to his left where they had taken Andy and saw a doctor coming towards them.

He stopped in front of the four men. "McNally?"

Her dad nodded. "I'm her father. Please? How is my daughter?"

The doctor took a deep breath before he spoke. Sam could tell it was not going to be great news because the doctor could barely speak. "The good news is she's stable. She has suffered major trauma over her entire body. Her right arm is broken, her collar bone fractured and shoulder dislocated. Multiple contusions, we've stitched up a lot of areas." His voice shook. "I'm very sorry. She's… She's been the victim of long term sexual abuse. There is a lot of tearing and we've managed to repair it all." Sam ran for the bathroom. He stumbled into a stall before puking. He couldn't listen to anymore. "She's has massive amounts of painkillers in her. That has to be the only way she could be able to move." He'd place a hand on Tommy McNally's arm. "Sir, she will FULLY recover from all of this. I promise. We're going to finish with her in about an hour and then you can see her."

Jerry spoke up. "I'm Detective Barber, I'm on her case. I need to have my people process her."

The doctor nodded. "Anytime you're ready. I want to help you as much as possible."

Jerry nodded, "Thank you. I'll get them right over here." Jerry stepped away and took out his phone.

Oliver excused himself and ran into the same bathroom Sam had disappeared into. When the door shut he slid to the floor and lost it. Sam was standing over the sink trying to catch his breath, rinsing his mouth out. Oliver spoke, barely audible, "Sammy, in all my years…."

Sam could only nod. He sat down next to his best friend. "Jesus Ollie. You should call Zoe. Let her know what's going on." Oliver nodded, took out his phone and called his wife. "I'm going back out." Oliver nodded again.

When Sam walked back out Tommy was sitting alone. Jerry was standing near the doors on his phone. If he knew his friend he was getting Ident to McNally's house and here to process her. Sam sat down next to Tommy. "Sir, I'm so sorry."

Tommy was still sobbing but managed to say, "Sammy boy, thank you for being there for her. They told me you wouldn't leave her side."

Sam nodded and tried to speak through the lump in his throat. "I didn't think she should be alone sir. She deserves better than that." Tommy looked in Jerry's direction. "Sir, Jerry is one of the best detectives I have ever known. If ANYONE can find the bastard it will be him. I promise." Tommy patted him on the knee and thanked him.

Oliver came back to join them. "Zoe is going to bring us food and coffee. It's going to be a while before they're finished with her. I really think we should go back to the barn and change." Sam looked at Mr. McNally. "Don't worry brother. Jerry's going to stay until we get back. He's coordinating everything over the phone with Boyko."

Sam nodded and spoke to Tommy, "Sir, we're going back to the station to change. Everyone is there and coordinating to hunt this guy. We'll back as soon as possible. Jerry is going to stay here in case you need anything."

Tommy looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "Thank you. I know I wasn't in the best shape when you boys were coming up but you were some of the best rookies 15th has ever seen. I won't ever be able to thank you enough for helping my little girl."

Sam and Oliver could only nod. They passed Jerry on the way out to let him know they'd be back as soon as possible. The ride to the barn was quiet. Sam still felt like he was going to throw up. He kept hearing the doctor's words. ' _Victim of repeated sexual abuse._ ' He hoped the guy put up a fight when they went to arrest him. He had to choke back the vomit again. They reached the barn to find everyone gathered in the parade room.

No one was sitting and Boyko was waiting for it to get quiet, "Ok! Ok! Quiet everyone." Sam and Oliver stood up front next to him. "Sam. Oliver. How…?"

Sam couldn't do it. Oliver spoke in barely a whisper. "It's pretty bad. She was beaten brutally; broken arm, a fractured collar bone, a dislocated shoulder, severe sexual assault." A gasp throughout the room. "Her father gave us her boyfriend's name, a real winner, Rick Mitchell. We looked him up on the way over here. He has several arrests for assault. Sammy and I are going back to the hospital to stay with the family so that Jerry can get back here."

Boyko thanked them and dismissed them. They changed in record time and left for the hospital. When they pulled back up Zoe was arriving. Oliver took her in his arms and broke down sobbing. Sam slid the car seat with Baby Izzy in it and gave the Shaw's a moment. He walked back in and found Tommy in the same seat as before. Sam sat down and put Izzy on the floor between his feet.

Tommy saw the baby and smiled. "I didn't know you had a kid Swarek."

Sam smiled at his niece. "No, sir. As beautiful as she is, I can't claim her. She's Shaw's daughter."

Tommy tickled her chin. "She's a beaut."

Oliver and Zoe had walked up unnoticed. "Thank you sir. My girls are my world. Sir, this is my wife Zoe." Zoe and Tommy shook hands and everyone sat down. Another hour passed before the doctor finally came out. He looked much better this time.

Everyone stood. "Mr. McNally, I'm pleased to say that she is doing better. We're going to keep her heavily sedated overnight. We've cast her arm and reset her shoulder. Now all she needs is rest. We gave her a Morning After pill, just in case." Zoe gasped and pulled Oliver closer. The doctor smiled a reassuring smile and said, "She's been through a lot but I can see she's tough and has a lot of people that care for her. The process will be long but she'll be fine."

Tommy shook the doctor's hand and thanked him. The doc said he could see her now. Tommy started to walk away but turned when he noticed he was alone. He looked scared and looked to Sam. "Will you come with me son? I don't think I can do this alone."

Sam nodded and whispered, "Sure." Cleared his throat and stood up. "Yes sir." He never looked back as he followed Tommy to her room. He stood at the door while Tommy went in to see her. He hugged her, kissed her, and talked to her for a few minutes. He started to sob. He got up and walked over to Sam. "Could you please sit with her? I need to get some sir."

Sam nodded, "No problem." He went in and sat by her bed. He couldn't believe the woman in the bed was the beautiful vibrant woman he'd seen two weeks ago. He knew he had no right but he took her hand. She needed to know there was someone there. It took him a few minutes to find his voice. He barely spoke in a whisper, "Hey Andy. It's Sam, Sam Swarek. I… umm…. I was the one that found you." Clearing his throat. "The doctor says you're going to be fine. Some healing time but you'll be fine. We're going to get this guy Andy. If it's the last thing I do, we will." The emotion was tearing up his voice. Her dad was gone for an hour. Sam was afraid he would come back drunk but he didn't.

Tommy brought them coffee back. Sam sat with him for another hour before heading home. "Sir, I'll come back tomorrow before shift."

Tommy smiled, "Thanks Sammy but you don't have to. I know you have better things to do."

Sam shook his head. "There's nothing more important than being here for you guys. I'll bring you breakfast." Tears come to Tommy's eyes and they shook hands. Sam went home along with everyone else. When Sam walked into his house he went to the kitchen and took a bottle of Scotch out of the cabinet. He collapsed on his sofa and began drinking. He didn't even bother with a glass. He sat an drank and thought of that beautiful woman that had been put through hell. He passed out on his sofa after making sure his alarm was set. He kept his word to the McNally's. He visited every day before and after shift.

Andy woke up two days later to find him sitting with her. She could barely talk. Sam held the cup of water for her while she drank. "Do you remember me?" She nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" Tears came to her eyes and she nodded again. It ripped his heart out to see her like this, reminding him too much of his sister. "I want you to know that we got him. He's _never_ going to touch you again. Ok?"

She finally spoke, "Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you."

He caressed her face, "Shh. No need to thank anyone Andy. All you need to do is concentrate on getting better." She tried to move and grimaced with pain. "You shouldn't be doing that."

She looked down at herself. "Sam, what happened?" He didn't know if he could do this. "Let me get the doctor. He can explain everything." He stood up to leave.

Andy grabbed his arm. "Sammy please. Just tell me." A single tear rolled form his eye. He shook his head. She put her hand on his arm. "Whatever it is, it's ok." He kept his head down as he told her of her injuries. She began looking nervous when he told her about the assault injuries. She tried to pull her hand away from him but he stopped her and took it tightly in his. She turned her head. "You should go Sam. Thanks for being here for my dad but we'll be ok."

She could've slapped him and it would've hurt less. "Andy, I've been here every day for you and no one else." She began to cry. He kissed her hand and caressed her face. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She was crying her more now. "What are you saying Sam? Why would you do that?"

He took in a deep breath. "I'm saying I stayed for you. I went to that coffee shop every day after you knocked me down." He let out a half laugh half cry. She looked at him disbelievingly. "I… I had to see you again. Meeting you was like an awakening for me."

She was shaking her head. "You don't want me Sam. I'm damaged. I'm dead. I…I… can't be anything for you."

Sam's gut was wrenching at her words. "Andy, you lived. You fought through every one of your injuries and you'll get to go home in a few days. All I want is to spend time with you, to be there for you. In any way you need me even if it's only as a friend."

She kept shaking her head. "Why? Why? You know what happened to me. How could you want…?"

He kissed her hand. "It _happened_ to you but it doesn't make you who you are." He took a deep breath before he spoke again. The only people that knew about his sister were his 4 closest friends. "When I was 9 my sister Sarah was attacked by a group of men." Andy could feel his struggle and she squeezed his hand tighter. "I didn't understand to begin with. It was a long, long healing process for her. I became a cop to help people. Andy, I know you don't know me and you damn sure don't have any reason to trust me, not after everything you've been through. All I'm asking is that you let me be here for you." She was shocked at his speech. She didn't know how to process what he said. "I'm sorry. I said too much." He kissed her hand again and stood up. "My number is on your table. If you or your dad needs anything, please call me." And he left.


	2. Chapter 2

He drug himself out of the hospital and cursed himself all the way home for telling her how he felt. When he got home he downed another bottle of scotch and passed out. He knew she would never call him. He kept checking on her through her father and after two weeks in the hospital she was finally released. He helped her dad out by grocery shopping and running errands. He was on night shift about 4 weeks later and gets a call from Liam at the Penny. "Swarek."

Liam's Irish brogue filled his phone. "Hey Sammy, it's Liam. Got a situation down here and McNally is requesting you."

Sam groaned and ran his hand over his face. He was wondering how long it would take Tommy to get back to his old ways. "Ok. Thanks man, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He disconnected and cursed the whole way there. He was thankful that Tommy had at least waited until she was out of the hospital. Luckily he was just off shift.

He walked into the Penny and saw Liam. "Where is he?"

Liam half smiled, "Oh. Sorry Sammy boy. Wrong McNally." He pointed to the other end of the bar where a brunette was dancing on top. "She wouldn't let me call anyone but _you._ " He tried to hold back a chuckle.

Sam rolled his eyes at Liam. "Thanks." He walked to the other end and stops in front of her. "Excuse me ma'am." _God! She's so beautiful. The way she moves is breath taking._ Andy is dancing around singing along with "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson. She looked great, only a few faint bruises and her arm still in a cast.

She looked down when he touched her leg. Her face lit up, her eyes danced and she jumped. He caught her and she screamed, "Sammy! You came! I told Liam you would." She looked at Liam and stuck out her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He felt like he had been electrocuted. The red crept up his neck and face before he sat her down. But he knew he had to cut off all emotions. "What can I do for you McNally?"

She was still dancing a little. "Liam took my keys, said I couldn't drive home. Could you give me a ride? Please?" Pouting out her lip. _God! I would love to kiss those perfect lips._

Sam couldn't say no to her. "Of course. Umm. Is your dad ok?"

She looked confused, "Yeah. Why?"

He escorted her towards the door. "Just curious. Do you have all of your stuff?" She nodded and he escorted her to his truck. He opened the door for her, helped her in then he climbed in and pulled away. "Where would you like for me to take you?"

She wasn't smiling anymore. "I live at 610 Richardson now." He nodded and headed in that direction. She was quiet the whole trip. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked, how much his heart soared in her presence, and how he had made a fool of himself at the hospital that night. He pulled up in front of her house and walked her inside.

It was smaller than the other house and nicer. "How's school going?"

Andy laid her keys down on her coffee table. She could sense he was holding back. Maybe he wasn't as happy to see her as she had hoped he would be. It was her fault for waiting so long but she had to do it on her own. "It's going really well. I missed a lot from my hospital stay but my professors have been great about letting me make it up. I graduate in six months."

Sam smiled, he was truly happy for her. "That's great Andy. What are you going to do after?" She motioned for him to sit on her sofa. He nodded and joined her.

She smiled and said. "You're looking at a member of the next academy class." Sam was very surprised. It starts two weeks after I graduate."

He couldn't hold back the shock in his voice, "Wow. I have to say that I'm surprised. Why?"

She couldn't understand. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought with your degree and all you'd go for something better, different. I mean not that doing what I do isn't great but…."

She smiled a soft smile and took his hand. He jumped just a little, he hadn't expected it. "I don't have to go into some big speech about what happened to me. You know, you were there. It changed my life Sam. My dad's been a cop for 20+ years and I've seen the ties you get from that, the brotherhood. There's no way that I could ever thank you and Oliver and Jerry for the things you guys did for us, for me. If you hadn't been there..." She shook her head. "I just don't know. And I want to be a part of that family. Sure I could maybe marry a cop someday but I want to BE a cop someday. I don't consider it anything but an honor." She caressed his face. "If I become half the cop you and your friends are, then I'll be happy."

She took his breathe away with her touch. He shook his head, "You're an amazing woman McNally and I'm sure you'll be an amazing cop as well." It had almost escaped him that she had mentioned Oliver and Jerry. "You met Shaw and Barber?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I did. Jerry took my statement so they would have everything they needed to arrest Rick. And Oliver came to see me when you… stopped." She looked down at her hands.

He tilted her chin up towards him. "I never stopped. You just didn't see me."

She looked confused. "Why?"

He let out a low chuckle and said, "Because I'm not good with feelings and talking. I made a fool of myself that night and I just needed to have a little space. But I checked on you every day. I helped your dad out with any errand that he needed. I just wanted…. You both deserved that after everything you've been through."

She looked unhappy and let go of his hand. "So…what?" She jumped up, almost yelling said. "You pitied us? Me?"

Sam stood up, hands reaching for her, "NO! Hell no! Andy, I _respect_ you and your dad. I wanted to help." He was pacing now, so much raw emotion in his voice. "I wanted to do for you what I wished someone had done for my sister. It's been 20 years and she _still_ hasn't gotten justice for that. We were wards of the state Andy. No one cared about us or what happened." She felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She reached for him, sorrow crossing her face. He drew away and held his hands up to stop her. "No! Don't do that." His voice was cracking. Pointing at her, "Don't look at me like that. Don't judge me. We survived, we made it."

She held up her hands. "Sam… I wasn't… I wouldn't do that." She moved closer and took his hands in hers. "I'm sorry Sam."

He tried to pull away. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

She vehemently shook her head. "No Sam. I don't _feel sorry_ for you. I admire you. I want to be a cop _because_ of _you_. Because of you and what you did. Sam, I'm sorry for not calling you afterward. I thought about you every day. _Every single day,_ but I had to deal with all of that on my own. _"_ She pulled him back toward the sofa and pulled him down with her. "I've been seeing a therapist. I'm 95% back to where I was physically otherwise I'd be in _this_ class at the academy. Sam, do you still…. Did you mean what you said that night, about how you felt about me?"

Sam was trying to gather his thoughts. His mouth was so dry he didn't think he could speak. He barely got out, "Do you think I could get a glass of water?" She nodded and came back from the kitchen with one. He chugged it quickly and cleared his throat. He finally managed a "Yes." He looked up at her. "I don't know what to do, but Andy; I've never met anyone like you. That day you knocked me down, I was pissed." He chuckled and shook his head. "I was hung over from playing poker with Jerry and Oliver. But when I looked up and saw you, it…. It was like I finally saw my life. I know it sounds crazy but it was like I was finally _alive._ You don't know what that's like for me."

She caressed his face and whispered, "Tell me Sammy."

He lost the ability to breathe. Her touch, her scent, the way she said his name. He leaned in and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck pulling her gently to him. He whispered, his lips inches from hers, "I'd rather show you." He pressed his lips gently to hers. He pulled her close and her arms slid around his neck. Both had lost the ability to breathe, simply lost in each other's kisses. He was the one that pulled away first. He ran his thumb across her cheek. Her breathe coming just as quickly as his.

He cupped her face in his hands. "We have all the time in the world for us, if that's what you want. It's entirely up to you."

She loved his touch. It made her feel like she was on fire. She nodded, "I want you Sam."

He couldn't believe his ears, his heart thudding loudly. "You do?"

She smiled and nodded. She pulled him into another kiss, more passionate than before. When they separated she whispered against his cheek, "I really do." She could feel his smile spread and those dimples kick in. She ran her finger across them. It was a true sign of how happy he was.

They talked for hours that night. She tried to convince him to sleep in her bed with her but he wouldn't. "Why not Sam? You don't want to?"

He held her close and chuckled a little, "Sweetheart, there's nothing that I would love more but we've both had a long day and need some rest. I would like to give you a ride to class in the morning if that's ok. Maybe we could even have breakfast first?"

She nodded into his chest, "I would love that."

He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, me too." He could tell she was smiling. "Walk me to the door?" She nodded. He got up and led her to the door, brushing some hair from her face, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Good night McNally. I'll be here around 7:30."

She kissed him, darting her tongue out letting it brush against his lips. He pulled her in and got lost in her kisses again. He finally pulled away before he ended up spending the night. They said good night and he left. There was a lightness in his chest that he had never felt before. It was her. He slept well for the first night in weeks. He finally knew she was ok. He didn't know what was going to happen with them but he couldn't wait to find out.

After that night they spent almost every day together for three weeks. It was harder when Sam worked nights because of her schedule at school. He came in one morning to see an old familiar face in Boyko's office. It was a guy from his academy class who'd gone to work in 27th division and was now a detective in Guns and Gangs. His friend Sargent Frank Best was in there too. They had also gone to the academy together. Boyko waved for him to join them.

Sam walked in with his bag still over his shoulder. "What's up boss?"

Nodding towards Boyd, "Swarek, you remember Donovan Boyd?"

Sam stuck his hand out and they shook. "Of course." Nodding to him. "How's it going in Guns and Gangs?"

Boyd smiled and nodded, "It's going good."

Sam looking around, not sure what's going on, "What's going on?"

Boyko gestured to an empty chair, "Have a seat Sam. We need to talk."

Sam shifted uneasily looking to Frank for help, "I'd rather stand sir."

Boyko nodded knowing he would say that. "Sam, Boyd has an offer for you."

Boyd was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I remembered you saying that you'd love to try undercover sometime. I think you'd be perfect for this one Sammy." Donovan filled him in on Anton Hill and what they'd need to catch him.

Sam's first thought was Andy. "If I was interested, how long would I be under for?"

Boyd shrugged and said, "That's really all on you brother. The sooner you get what we need the sooner you can get out. I have to say I'm surprised though. This doesn't sound like the Swarek I use to know."

Sam ran his hand across his face. He'd heard of Anton Hill before. He pimped out little girls and dealt drugs along with many other things. He didn't care what kind of boost it would give his career; he cared about getting the bastard off the street. "The Swarek you use to know, his life is different now." Frank smiled at the comment. No truer words were spoken.

Boyd laughed. "So it's true then. Swarek has a woman in his life worth sticking around for? Good for you man. Look, if you're as good as I think you'd be, I'd say no more than 6 months."

Sam thought about it and that would be the minimum time it would take for Andy to graduate college and practically finish the academy. He wouldn't be able to see her graduate either time and he didn't know if he could do that. "The best answer I can give you is, I'll think about it. How soon do you need to know?"

Frank highly doubted he would say yes. If he went he wouldn't see Andy graduate college or the academy. Boyd was visibly unimpressed. "Sammy, I need to know as soon as possible. Like today."

Sam shook his head. "There's no way I can make that decision today. I have to talk it over…" Shaking his head again. "If it has to be today then, no, I'm sorry I can't help you."

Boyd was shifting. "Fine, but 48 hours is all I can wait. I need to get you or someone in as quick as possible." Sam nodded and turned to walk out. Boyd spoke. "Man! She must really be something."

Sam stopped and was about to turn around when Frank escorted him out of the office directing him to the locker room, grabbing Noelle on the way. "Take it easy Sam. We've got parade in 10 minutes." When they walked in they saw Jerry talking to Oliver while he changed.

Sam slumped down on the bench next to Oliver while Frank and Noelle took a spot next to Jerry. Sam's face fell in his hands. The others exchanged looks. Oliver patted him on the shoulder, "Hey brother! Everything ok? Andy ok?" Sam nodded at the last question.

Frank spoke up, "Donovan Boyd just offered Sam an undercover op with Guns and Gangs."

Jerry and Oliver's jaws dropped, and Noelle stood up straighter, not in surprise because they knew that Sam could do the job but because of the timing. Jerry finally broke the silence. "Who are you going after brother?"

Sam mumbled through his hands. "Anton Hill."

Jerry stood up straight, "Sammy, that's big. We've been trying to get Anton Hill for years." Looking at their other friends, "What did you tell him?"

Sam looked up at Jerry like he was crazy. "What do you mean? Of course I told him I'd have to think about it. I have to talk to Andy about it. I would miss everything, her graduating from college AND the academy." He sighed heavily.

Oliver knew this was hard for his friend. "Well buddy, Andy will support any decision you make. Just talk to her about it. And if you decided to go, you know we'll look after her."

Sam nodded. "I know. Thanks." He took a deep breath. His friends left him to change for parade. He couldn't wait for work to be over with. He needed to talk to her about this so much that he almost called her. Frank reminded him that this wasn't a phone conversation.

She sent him a text after lunch; _I'm running a little late but should be done before you're off shift. Can't wait to see you._ : -) McNally

He smiled at the thought and responded. _Can't wait either sweetheart._ Sammy

The rest of his shift went by pretty quickly. He let Andy know he was on his way and now he was waiting at the curb at the library. She came sweeping out of the doors. He breath caught, she was already smiling bt when she saw him it spread to her eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. She ran down the steps into his arms and met his kiss.

Breaking away she kept her fingers wrapped up in his hair, "How was your day?"

He could only give her half of a smile. "We'll talk about it later. How was yours?"

She looked at him confused but said, "It was great." As he helped her into his truck she filled him in on her day. She could tell something was wrong but she knew he'd get to it in his own time.

He held her hand kissing it occasionally. "What would you like to do tonight?"

She shrugged, "We could just order out and stay at home. I don't feel like sharing you."

He kissed her hand, "I couldn't agree more." They stopped at their favorite Chinese restaurant and grabbed some food then went back to his place. She did most of the talking for little while. When she couldn't take it anymore she said, "Sam, what's going on?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "You're always pretty quiet but tonight it's more than usual. I can tell something is wrong."

He sighed heavily and pulled her close. "When I got in this morning there was a guy from my academy class at the station. He went to 27th and now he's with Guns and Gangs." She shifted from his hold and was looking at him. She could tell he was nervous about this conversation. "Well, he was there to talk to me about an undercover job."

She smiled big, not what he was expecting. "Sam! That's great! It's got to be important, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty big actually. He pimps out little girls, runs drugs, launders money, and a few other things."

She nodded with excitement. "How long would you be under?"

He was totally taken back at her excitement, although he shouldn't have been. Brushing a strand of hair from her face he said, "I don't know. If I did it, it could be weeks, it could be months."

She looked confused. "What do you mean 'if'?"

He sighed, "I haven't said yes yet. If I go, It means missing your graduation from college AND the academy."

She looked surprised. "And you haven't said yes because of me?" She was shaking her head.

Sam nodded, "These are important moments Andy. I want to be there."

She smiled at him. "I know you do but that's what video cameras are for. This is too important Sam." He was shaking his head. "Let me ask you something. Would you do it if I weren't in your life?"

He couldn't even process that. "Don't say that."

Andy put her hand to his chest. "Sam, I don't mean that I would leave. Relax. Ok?" He nodded. "This job is important. People need you, I still need you but these other people… they need you too. You've got to do this."

He smiled, "You're pretty amazing, you know?" She shook her head. He countered with a nod. "Yes. Yes you are. Andy, I won't do this unless you're ok with it. I don't care how important it is, _you_ are the only important person to me."

She kissed his hand. "Just as you are to me. You should do this Sam, it's important." He nodded but still looked unsure. "I promise to have _tons_ of pictures and video for you. And I won't let you down at the academy."

He smiled and shook his head. "I never thought you would sweetheart. You're going to be the best rookie that place has ever seen." Then his fears turned to her being in a class with a bunch of other guys. She could read him like a book. She took his hand and put it on her heart. "This is all yours and _no one, no one_ else will ever be able to get in her. It's Swarek or no one."

He let out a shaky breath. "I… I love you Andy McNally."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She pulled him back to her, running her finger through his hair. She whispered against his lips, "I love you Sam Swarek." He pulled her over into his lap.

He held her and they kissed. "I may be gone for at least six months. I don't know if I can go that long without you."

She giggled. "I'm going to miss you too." They laid on his sofa for a while just holding each other, letting the TV play.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam went to see Boyko. Boyd came over from G&G and they worked out his cover story. "Ok Sammy. You go in tomorrow. You'll have no contact with the outside world, just me and my team. Leave your phone and everything here tonight. I'll pick you up at Ray's Coffee at 7:00 a.m." Sam was nodding the whole time but didn't really look focused. Boyd waved at him, "Hey! I need you focused. Hill is no one to screw with."

Sam nodded, "I'm good man. Seven at Ray's." He took the day off to spend with Andy because he knew he would have to leave as soon as he said yes. She was at his place waiting but he had to see his friends before he left. He found them in an interview room already waiting.

Noelle looked upset. "Sam, please be careful."

He hugged her, "Of course I will. I wouldn't leave you to look at those ugly mugs forever." Nodding towards Jerry and Oliver. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Keep them out of trouble for me will you. You know how they get when I'm not around."

Everyone scoffed because _they_ were the ones usually keeping _him_ out of trouble. Noelle smiled, "You know I'll watch their backs and hers too. I'll keep an eye on her Sammy." She hugged him and left.

He knew she would take it the worst. She was their mother hen. Oliver, Jerry, and Frank hung back. They sat around the table for a few minutes before Oliver spoke. "So…. All ready to go?" Sam nodded and then shook his head. Oliver gave him a half smile. "I know brother. When do you leave?"

Sam looked around at them. "In the morning, I'm taking the day to spend with Andy." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a thick envelope. He let a heavy sigh and laid it on the table. "I need you guys to do something for me." Oliver was shaking his head and Jerry looked down at his hands.

Jerry cleared his throat. "Sammy, you'll be back soon. I…"

Sam smiled at his friend; it didn't quite reach his eyes though. "I know buddy. But I still need you to take this. It's for Andy. I can't be there for her graduations and I need you to give these to her. There's a letter and gift for each one and then a letter in case."

Frank spoke this time, "Brother you know that's bad luck."

Sam nodded, "I know but I don't care. I need you guys to do this. Please."

Frank nodded and left. Oliver reached across the table and took it. Sam knew he'd be the one to do it for him. Jerry couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "Be careful brother. Come back."

Sam stood up to shake his hand; Jerry pulled him into a hug before retreating. Oliver stuck around. "Ok. You need to get going. See your girl while you still can." He hugged him and said, "I promise I'll look after her Sammy. Kick ass out there but stay safe and come back to us." Being Oliver he had to ease the situation. "Poker night would suck with only two people."

Sam had to laugh, "Thanks brother, for everything." He left Oliver in the interview room.

He found Andy in the kitchen when he got home. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in. She sighed contently and leaned back in to him. "How was your morning?"

She turned around and kissed him. "It was good. I got some studying out of the way. How was your meeting?"

Sam sighed. "It was ok." He played with her hair. "I told them I would do it."

She smiled, "Good. When are you leaving?"

He kissed her cheek. "In the morning." He could feel her shutter and he pulled her closer. "We talked about this."

She nodded, "I know. I was just hoping for more time. You have to work tonight."

Sam had his forehead resting against hers. He smiled, "I took the day off to spend with you."

She smiled back, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Really?"

He nodded. "And we can do anything you want."

She kissed him and breathed, "Anything?" He nodded. She ran her hands up the inside of his shirt, lightly digging her nails in as she went.

He gasped a little. "Andy…. We don't…" They had been together for a month and Sam had not even suggested anything. Not even the nights that she had stayed with him. He was just happy having her sleep beside him wrapped in his arms.

Andy couldn't love him more for not rushing but she couldn't let him leave for six months. Their foreheads still pressed together. "Remember when you said you wanted to show me how you feel?" Sam nodded, he would never forget that night as long as he lived. "I want to show you that I love and trust you Sam."

He nodded again and whispered against her cheek. "I will never hurt you."

She smiled at him. "I know." She slid his shirt up over his head and ran her fingers over his skin. He gripped her hips and pulled her close. Andy whispered against his neck as she lightly kissed his neck. "I want you to make love to me Sam. I need you."

He nodded and picked her up, carrying her back to his room. They stood by his bed kissing for several minutes before Sam slid her shirt off. His breath was taken away as he slowly undressed her. She helped him out of his jeans and boxers then pulled him down onto the bed with her. He brushed her hair back, "You're so beautiful. You take my breath away every second of every day." He slowly kissed her as he laid her down and moved over on top of her.

Andy arched her back and pressed herself against Sam as he kissed her neck. He had one hand at the small of her back and the other caressing every inch of her. Her hands were gripped around his hips pulling her to him every time he moved. She exclaimed breathlessly, "Sam! Please!"

He couldn't resist her begging, he slowly slid inside her, kissing and biting gently on her neck. Their bodies fit perfectly together and they moved in sync with each other. She dug her nails into his back which spurred Sam to quicken his movements. Breathless and on the edge Andy moaned, "SAM!" and held onto him with all of her strength.

As the wave crashed over both of them Sam whispered against her lips, "I love you!"

She smiled and held onto him tighter, "Oh! Sam, I love you!" He didn't let go of her for a long time. He changed positions and pulled her over onto him, kissing the top of her head. Both laid there for a while wrapped up in each other.

Sam let out a little breath. Andy looked up at him, "Are you happy Sammy?"

He let the dimples take over and brushed his nose across hers. "More than I ever thought I could be. The real question is, are _you_ happy?"

She nodded into his shoulder while tracing patterns around his chest and stomach with the tips of her fingers. They spent most of the day in bed together, getting up only to eat. Mostly that was just Sam answering the door for the food and bringing them drinks.

He decided it was finally time to have the talk that they'd both been dreading. It was getting late and Sam would need to go to sleep soon. "Andy," clearing his throating and sitting up in bed. "We need to talk about a few things ok?" She nodded and sat up facing him. Her chocolate brown eyes filling with tears but looking determined to make it through the conversation. "I'm going to be leaving pretty early. I've got to meet Boyd at 7 so I'm going to take a cab."

She looked confused. "What about your truck?"

He shook his head. "I can't take it with me. My new identity is supposed to be a functioning drug addict and part time dealer. I won't have a car. I need you to look after it for me while I'm gone. I don't like the idea of you walking around the city while I'm gone. Also, you're welcome to stay here anytime you want. It's closer to the college and the academy. Oliver, Frank, Noelle, and Jerry's numbers are programmed in your phone if you need anything, please call them." Andy nodded. She liked his friends and was comfortable enough with Jerry and Oliver that she would.

He caressed her face and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm so sorry that I won't be around for your graduations. I'll be thinking about you every damn day."

She quieted him with a kiss. "I don't want you to worry about me Sam. I need you to keep focused and come back in one piece. I promise I'll look after you truck and will look to your friends if I need anything. You have to make me a promise though." He nodded. "Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise me you'll come back alive and unharmed."

He smiled, "I promise all of it. And most of all I promise to come back as soon as possible." She smiled and nodded. They fell asleep around 10:00. Sam woke up at 5:00 and watched her sleep for a while before waking her up. Another promise he made her the night before was that he wouldn't leave without waking her up. She held it together as she watched him get ready. He packed a duffel bag of clothes and took his leather jacket. She couldn't bring herself to walk him to the door. He kissed her and said, "I love you." before leaving.

She held back the tears long enough to say, "I love you." And when he walked out of his bedroom she broke. She heard him hesitate at the front door but after a few seconds she heard the lock click. It was a really rough day for her.

Oliver called at 10:30 to check on her. "Hey! McNally! How are you holding up?"

Through a few sniffles she said, "I'm ok Ollie. Thanks for calling. How are you and your family?"

He half laughed; leave it to her to ask about others right now. "Everyone's good. I got to run. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all, I mean it."

She had to smile, "I will. Thanks."

The weeks leading up to her graduation were pretty hectic. One of Sam's friends called her every day. She even had lunch with Jerry and Oliver a few times. Noelle was nice but scared Andy a little bit. She missed Sam every single day. Graduation day came and she wanted to be happy but it was difficult. Sam should've been there with her but he was out making things safe for everyone. No one had heard how he was doing and Oliver assured her that _no news was good news._ She was surprised to see him in the crowd with her dad and Jerry. She only assumed that Sam had asked them to look after her while he was gone. Her real surprise was that Noelle and Frank were there as well.

Her dad went crazy with the camera. Oliver managed to talk him out of using up the whole memory card. She caught him taking a picture with his phone but just chalked it to the moment. Oliver opened up his contacts to the initial, S, attached the picture and hit send. Seconds later Sam was receiving a message on a burner phone that he bought for emergencies. Thankfully he was alone. He opened up the message to see Andy's smiling face. He knew she was safe and happy and that he would see her soon.

Oliver congratulated her. "We were thinking about going to the Penny to celebrate. You ready for that McNally?"

She smiled, "Absolutely Oliver. I could use a few drinks right now." They all drove to the Penny and found a table. It didn't take long for the others to wander off talking to other law enforcement, leaving Oliver and Andy alone. She patted his hand. "Thank you for coming today, I really appreciate it."

He waved her off, "You're family now McNally. We'll always be here." He gave her a crooked smile and reached into his jacket, pulling out a box. "I was asked to give this to you."

She looked at the box then at Oliver, the unspoken question being answered with a nod. She knew it was from Sam. "When?"

He smiled, "Before he left. He really wanted to be here but since he couldn't he asked me to. It was my pleasure of course. You make my best friend happy and that's important to me."

Tears were misting her eyes, "Should I open it now?"

Oliver shrugged, "That's entirely up to you."

She left the box sitting on the table for a few minutes, just looking at it. She wasn't sure she could do it in front of everyone without breaking down. There was a card with it so she started with it first. It read. "You've changed my life forever. I can't wait to see you and hold you again. Please forgive me for not being there. I'm so proud of you. Always, Sam"

Oliver stood up, "I'm going to get us some more shots. I'll be back in a few minutes." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She nodded as he left. She picked up the box and opened it. A silver charm bracelet lay inside. It had a few charms; a heart, a small pair of handcuffs, a little gun, a police hat and a regular size handcuff key, which she thought was a little odd.

Oliver came back and sat down beside her. "I see you opened it. Do you like it?"

She smiled and nodded, "I just don't get the handcuff key. It's a lot bigger than the others."

Oliver laughed. "I can't tell you anything but I promise you'll understand very soon. Keep it with you all the time." With his cryptic words she nodded.

The next month Andy started at the academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy's days were made easier with the new friends she'd made at the academy; Traci Nash, Gail Peck, Chris Diaz, and Dov Epstein. They were inseparable, especially her and Traci. No one knew outside of their group that Traci was a single mom. Not even the detective she had started dating a few weeks in, who funny enough, happened to be Jerry. Traci was the only one that knew about Sam. She was too concerned about his safety to tell anyone else. Almost every day she had to tell some other rookie that she wasn't interested. Jerry found it pretty funny but would step in if any of them got too inappropriate.

Her academy graduation brought out Sam's friends again. It was a busy day for all of them. She caught Oliver with his phone out again and this time it looked like he was recording her. She just shook it off making a mental note to ask him about it later. She had her hand in her pocket rubbing the charm bracelet Sam had given her. She still hadn't figured out the significance of the handcuff key. She did like Oliver told her though and kept it on her at all times.

They were given their division assignments at graduation and were instructed by Frank to be at the Penny at 9:00. Andy celebrated with her dad and then met her friends in the parking lot at the Penny at 8:50. Gail's family, "white shirt" parents and a brother on the Spin team wouldn't even tell her what was so important.

They walked in and were immediately grabbed, Oliver yells, "You five are under arrest! Cuff'em boys! Make it hurt!" Once they were cuff he yelled, "On the bar!" He looks over their I.D's calling their names has he walks by them. "Chris Diaz! Traci Nash! Gail Peck! Dov Epstein! And Andy McNally! You have the right to shut up! You have the right to remain calm! You have the right to get out of these cuffs any way you know how!" He tried to convey a look to Andy. He hoped she got the message. "First rookie out of their handcuffs drinks for free, everyone else PAYS! Ready! Set! GO!"

The bar broke loose in cheers and claps as Andy and her friends fought to get loose. Andy stepped through her arms and looked around trying to figure out what she could use. She caught Oliver watching her. A raised eyebrow from him and she knew what to do. She slid her hand in her pocket and pulled out her bracelet, sending a silent thank you to Sam and Oliver. She took the cuffs off and slammed them on the bar, raising her fists in triumph. Everyone went crazy. Peck freed herself right after. Oliver set up shots for the rookies. "Unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen! Meet the rookies of 15 DIVISION!"

Andy joined her friends in throwing back the shots. Jerry and Oliver raised a glass to her and nodded. She spent the rest of the evening with her friends. She was at the bar ordering a drink when Oliver walks up, "Great job back there McNally. You ok?"

She was beaming and nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'm good, just missing someone."

Oliver patted her shoulder. "I don't think you're alone in that one. He'd be really proud you know?"

Andy smiled and said, "I really hope so."

Oliver slid a box under her hand. He looked at her and smiled. "I hope he remembers what a good friend you are Ollie. I know I'll never forget." He nodded a thanks. There was another card attached. It read; " _Congratulations copper! I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I miss you like crazy. Always, Sammy"_

Inside the box were two more charms; one was a heart with their initials engraved in it and the other was a badge. She couldn't stop the tears. She needed Sam to come back, she missed him so much. Oliver squeezed her arm, "Soon McNally. Don't worry." He left her to dry her eyes. Andy attached her new charms, dried her eyes, and joined her friends.

Weeks had already turned to months, eight months to be exact and still no word from Sam. Traci could see it was taking a toll on too on Andy so she frequently invited her out to keep her mind occupied. After a few days off spent at Sam's place she was ready to go back to work. She found she couldn't stay at her house anymore and gave up her lease. She would figure out where she would live once he came back. Right now all of her stuff was in his spare bedroom or stored in her dad's garage.

Traci picked her up for work that morning, on time like always. While waiting for parade to start Oliver and Jerry teased her trying to smooth out the sad and worried lines on her face. She was thankful for all of them. Boyko gave out assignments and she was on desk duty with Gail, Oliver got paired with Dov, Chris with Noelle, and Traci was helping Jerry with a case.

Around lunch time she could hear a commotion in Boyko's office but the phone started ringing before she could see what was going on. Boyko's office was full of people and energy. While out on patrol Oliver and Dov got mixed up in a call for an argument that turned into shots fired. When they cleared the apartment they were given a description of the shooter as, _white guy, black t-shirt, greasy hair._ Noelle and Chris had responded as back up. Chris and Dov were sent to clear the rest of the apartments and that's how they were here now. Sam had tried to explain to Dov that he was making a big mistake but Dov wouldn't listen. He ended up in the back of the squad car and to make matters even worse Jerry blew his cover when he walked into booking.

Sam was pissed. "Jerry! What the hell were you thinking? I'm standing there in cuffs, looking like a punk! Most would assume I was still undercover! And YOU!" Pointing at a cringing Dov. "He's a damn rookie! What the HELL was he doing running around on his own!?"

Oliver spoke up, "Sorry buddy. That was my fault. We got spread thin when I asked them to clear the house."

Dov found his voice. "It's my fault sir..."

Sam jumped in before he could finish. "You're damn right! Eight months! _Eight months of my life down the drain!_ I was two damn weeks away from making my bust. Do you have ANY idea what I gave up to do this?" Dov looked at him. "Well? Do you?" Dov hung his head. "Way to go rookie! Arrest a cop from your own division, trying to be a hero!" Sam stormed out of Boyko's office and headed straight for the locker room. Sam could hear Boyko telling Dov that under no circumstances was he to tell anyone what happened. It would cost him his badge if he did.

Oliver and Jerry close on his heels. They walked in to find him kicking the hell out of his locker. Jerry put a hand on his arm. "Hey! Take it easy buddy!"

Sam turned on him and growled. Jerry stepped back. "Take your hand off me." Oliver stepped between them with his hands up. Jerry had never had Sam look like that at him

Jerry would never be able to explain to Sam how sorry he was. "Sammy, brother." Holding his hands up. "I'm so sorry. You're right, I should've known."

Sam shook it off. He sat down and put his head and his hands. "Is she here?"

Oliver stood next to his friend with a hand on his shoulder. "She's on desk duty today. She doesn't even know you're here yet."

Sam let out a sigh. "Good." He looked up at Oliver. "I don't want her to know yet."

Oliver looked at him confused. "Why not?"

Sam gave himself a look over and half smiled. "I'd kind of like to get cleaned up and calm down first."

Oliver smiled and nodded, "Yeah you do kind of look like crap buddy. What do you want us to do?"

He looked to Oliver and Jerry. "Get her to the Penny?" Both friends nodded. Jerry turned to leave and Sam called him back. "Jerry." Oliver stopped too. "I'm…. It's just… what I had to leave behind…"

Jerry waved him off. "I know brother. We're good. Now go clean yourself up. She's been waiting eight months for that ugly mug."

Sam gave him a _screw you_ smile before he walked out. There was still two hours left of her shift. He took a long hot shower and thanks to Oliver changed into some decent clothes. He slipped out the back door and headed to the Penny on foot. It was a little busy when he walked in so no one noticed him. He took a seat at the corner of the bar. Liam came over, not recognizing him at first, "What can I get you?" Sam smiled at Liam and he smiled back. "Sammy, brother! When did you get back? And where's Andy?"

Sam smiled at the thought of seeing her. "I just got back and she doesn't know. The guys are bringing her here after shift."

Liam beamed, "Alright then. The usual?" Sam nodded. Liam brought him a beer and shot of scotch. "I'll keep the secret brother."

Sam nodded and smiled, "Thanks man." Sam was on his second beer when he saw the door open and the rookies pile in followed by his four closest friends. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw the brunette ponytail bob over to their table. He sat for a few minutes as people stopped to talk to them. She was happy, he could see it in her body language. As he got up to slowly make his way over to her. He noticed Detective Callaghan approach her. He slid an arm around Andy's shoulder. She sat up straight and stiffened sliding herself away from him.

Callaghan tugged at Andy's ponytail and she moved further away. Oliver had caught sight of things and stepped in between them. "Already spoken for homicide."

Luke stepped back more than a little offended, the arrogance crossing his features. "Wow Shaw! I didn't know you and Zoe were having trouble."

Oliver looked back at him like he was and idiot. "Uhh. We're not. Besides I'm holding out for Barber over there." Jerry had an arm wrapped around Traci and nearly spit his drink everywhere at the comment. The rookies dropped their heads trying to hide the giggles about to burst forward.

Sam stood for a few more minutes watching as Andy visibly relaxed. Oliver asked her something and she nodded. Sam had Liam deliver beers and shots to the table. "Hey Andy, got your next round here."

Andy looked confused, "But I didn't order anything."

Liam tried to hide his smile, "Yeah, I know. It's from another admirer at the bar." Andy's hands fell by her side clenched in fists.

Sam had moved to stand right behind her. She spun around with a fiery look in her eyes, "Where….?" And there she looked into the eyes of her lover. She turned back around quickly, not able to breath or believe her eyes.

Sam shook his head and laughed. He stepped up to her, pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her. "It's really me." He could feel her shaking at his fingertips running down her arm.

She finally turned to look at him, placing her hands on his face. It sounded like him, felt like him, but didn't quite look like him. He was pale and had lost too much weight. She breathed out, "Sammy?"

For the first time since Traci had met Andy, she saw a genuine smile cross her face. There was a light in her eyes that had missing and now she knew why.

Andy and Sam shared a long hug and a kiss before Oliver shouted, "Ok you too! Don't make me call the hose monkeys!"

A couple of firemen were close by and said, "HEY!"

Oliver raised a hand, "Oops! Sorry brothers. Liam, give them a couple of beers on me please."

Liam shook his head and walked back to the bar. Andy introduced Sam to her friends. That's when she found out why he was back. Dov looked terrified. Sam held Andy to him, occasionally burying his face n her hair. He had missed the smell of her pear shampoo. More than anything he had missed her touch and the way she responded to him when he held her.

Sam spent another hour talking to their friends. "Ok. You guys have had her this whole time. It's my turn for a little while." They said their goodbyes and walked out to his truck. He helped her inside and they drove to his place. He barely had her through the door before she started helping him out of his clothes. He hadn't really expected her to be so aggressive but he definitely liked it.

He quickly helped her out of most of her clothes before realizing the front door was still open. We better close this before Boyko gets a call about two of his officers getting arrested for indecent exposure." He slammed the door, picked her up and carried her to the sofa. It had been too long for both of them. He sat down with her straddling his lap. She slid down so slowly he thought he was going to die.

Andy threw her head back, "Oh! SAM!" He held her close as she moved her hips back and forth. He held her close as she moved. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into a kiss.

He kissed and nibbled her neck, whispered in her ear, "I missed you." Eight months of being without her kiss, her touch, her love, and now he was finally home. It was too much for both of them and they were taken over by pleasure. He held her even closer. "Andy, I love you."

They lay together on his sofa for a while just holding each other. He finally picked her up and carried her to his bed. They talked for a while. Before he noticed there was quite a bit of her stuff in his room. "I'm glad you stayed here some while I was gone."

She giggled, "Yeah. You could say that."

He tilted her chin up towards him, brushing her nose with his. "What am I missing?"

She smiled a little, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't take staying at my place while you were gone. I kind of gave up my lease but don't worry, now that you're back, I'll find another place. It won't take long."

Sam didn't even think. "No you won't."

She looked at him confused. "There are plenty of places out there. I'm sure it won't be hard."

Sam shook his head. "You don't understand. I don't want you to go anywhere else." He slid over on top of her. "Andy, I know there's been a big gap in our relationship but I know what I want. I want to wake up every morning to those big Bambi eyes and that gorgeous smile that you give only to me. I want you to stay. Just think about it, ok?"

Shw didn't need to think either. She nodded. "Ok."

He gave her his dimple smile and nodded. "Good."

She laughed, "No Sammy. I mean ok. I want to stay."

He covered her face in kisses. They fell asleep in each other's arms after several more sessions of "I've missed you" love making. Sam woke the next morning to find her side of the bed empty but still warm. Then he caught the faint sounds of music coming from his kitchen and the smell of coffee. He pulled on his sweats and quietly followed the sounds. He came to stop in the doorway. Andy was dancing around and cooking to "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 in his Rush t-shirt. A smile spread across her face, "I didn't wake you did I?"

He padded into the kitchen and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck. "No but dressed like that I wish you had."

She giggled, "I thought undressed was the way you liked me best?"

She brushed his nose across hers. "Oh! Believe me sweetheart it is, but there's still something about watching your girl dance around in one of your t-shirts. It makes a man glad to be home." She took his hand and slid it up here thigh, across her hips and up the small of her back. She wanted to show him that his shirt was all that she was wearing. He growled, "Definitely glad to be home." He turned off the eggs. "Breakfast can wait." He made love to her on his breakfast bar.

When finally let her cook she giggled. "I think we've christened ever room in your house now."

He took a drink of coffee, "Nope. We still have the spare bedroom and laundry room, which I plan on checking off the list before we have to work tonight."

She elbowed him, "Sam Swarek!"

He shrugged, "What? I can't help it if you can't keep your hands off me." This was funny because Sam had barely let go of her all morning. Life was returning back to normal for them. He wouldn't be returning to full duty for another few days but he had to go in and give his statement for his time under. He chose to go during one of Andy's shifts. She was on the street with Oliver and he knew she'd be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had been home 3 weeks from his UC stint; work life and life with Andy was great. Andy had found out Sam's birthday was coming up and wanted to throw him a party. She caught Oliver and Jerry before parade one morning and drug them into an interview room before Sam could see them.

Oliver could see she was excited about something. "What's up McNally?"

She was practically jumping up and down. "Sam's birthday is next week."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. And?"

She was beaming. "I want to throw him…" Before she could finish Jerry and Oliver were shaking their heads. "a party. What do you mean no?" She looked upset.

Jerry gave her a pained smile. "Not a good idea Andy."

Oliver agreed. "McNally, Sammy hates surprise parties. I…I would just…"

She looked like they had kicked her favorite dog. "But…What if it isn't a surprise party? Just all of us getting together?"

Oliver grimaced. "I don't know Andy. He's never been much for celebrating his birthday. It kind of brings back bad memories."

She didn't understand. "Of what?"

Jerry and Oliver sighed. It wasn't their story to tell but they had to say something. Ollie knew Sam had told her about Sarah's assault but obviously not that it had happened on his birthday.

Jerry motioned towards the table. "Have a seat."

She didn't like the looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

Oliver sighed, "Andy, he told you about Sarah right?" She nodded. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you when it happened?" She shook her head. Ollie ran his hands across his face. He really didn't want to tell her this but she needed to know.

Jerry took over since Oliver seemed to be having trouble with it. "Andy, umm…he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday because Sarah's attack happened _on_ his birthday. She had walked a few blocks to the store to get ice cream for Sammy's cake and…"

Andy gasped. She hadn't known that part. She ran out of the interview room to the ladies locker room.

Oliver shook his head at Jerry and Jerry shrugged. "It's not like there was an easy way to tell her Ollie."

Oliver patted him on the back. "I know brother. I know."

When they walked out Sam was standing in the hall looking confused and looking between them and the women's locker room door. He looked back at his friends coming out of the room Andy had just fled. He turned on them and growled. " _What did you do?"_

Oliver jumped a little, hands up. "Hey! What are you talking about Sammy?"

Sam pointed to the locker room. "I damn near got knocked over by Andy. She came running out crying and wouldn't stop when I asked her what was wrong. What did you two do?"

Oliver sighed. "Sammy, I _swear_ we didn't do anything."

Sam didn't believe them. Not after what he saw. _"Then what is wrong with her?"_

Jerry looked to Oliver who nodded. "Sam, buddy, she was asking about your birthday."

Sam stiffened. He hated his birthday. He had refused to celebrate it after his 10th one, after Sarah. "What about it?"

Jerry didn't really want to tell him but he did. "She wanted to throw a party for you. We know how you feel about it and so…"

He sighed. "So you told her." Jerry and Oliver nodded. He found he really couldn't be mad at them anymore. He knew that if Andy had thrown him a party he would've ruined it with his mood. They did her a favor and he was thankful for that. He turned back to look at the locker room door.

Oliver put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll go talk to her brother."

Sam looked down at the floor and shook his head. Looking back up he said, "No. I've got this one." He walked over to the door and knocked. "Andy?" He could hear her sniffling as he opened the door. "Andy?"

She tried to stop crying but the thought of Sam's birthdays ruined just kept the dam flowing. She heard a knock followed by his voice calling her name. _How does he know I'm in here?_ Then she vaguely remembers running in to someone as she made a dash for the locker room. It had been Sam; he had seen her crying and now was looking for her. She thought about hiding but knew he wouldn't just stop with calling her name so she tried to dry it up pretty quickly.

In the cheeriest voice she could manage. "I'll be out in a minute Sam."

He had already come in. He knew the other female officers were out waiting for parade. He sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

She couldn't look up at him just yet. She waved it off. "Yeah. Yeah. I just had…" She didn't want to lie to him but didn't want him to know either.

He sighed and put his hand on her knee. "I know Andy. I saw Oliver and Jerry."

She jerked her head up. "Sam, I…"

He caressed her face. _She is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_ "It's ok Andy. I should've told you. I wasn't trying to hide it or anything it's just…"

She shook her head. "You don't have to explain Sam. It's ok. I mean…"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you. Thank you."

She looked confused, "For what?"

Sam smiled. "For wanting to do something sweet for me. I know it's a bit of a milestone, you only turn 30 once."

Andy didn't know what to say. She shook her head. "I'm sor…"

He put his hand over her mouth. "Nope. No sorry's, ok?" He smiled at the expression on her face. "We can have a special dinner together that night if you want."

He loved her Bambi eyes; they were wide with excitement now. "I'll cook for you. Anything you want."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll think about what I want then." He leaned in for another kiss. "We should probably get to parade now before Frank comes looking."

She gave him a big smile. He loved seeing her like that, her eyes lit up. "Ok. He probably wouldn't be too happy to find you in here." They chuckled at the idea. He hugged her and kissed her one last time before they walked out.

Frank caught them as they were coming out and he shook his head but smiled a little. The week to his birthday passed quickly. He had decided that they should go out for a change. They had day shift that day and knew by the time paper work was done it would be late. Andy had gone out and bought a new dress for the night but wouldn't let Sam see it. He knew he was going to have to dress up a little but she was worth it.

He stood outside the locker room waiting on Andy, wearing a navy blue dress shirt and black pants. He was heckled several times about his attire since he never wore anything beyond uniform or jeans and a t-shirt.

Oliver had stopped to add to the harassment. "Wow brother! Did you steal someone's funeral clothes?"

Sam turned and gave him a dirty look. "Shut up! You know I do own more than jeans. I just don't feel the necessity to wear them." He heard whistles from behind him. Oliver's mouth was slightly open.

Jerry had emerged from an interview room to see what he noise was about. "Damn McNally!"

Sam turned to see her standing in the hall wearing a black low-cut spaghetti strap dress and black high heels. Her hair fell down around her shoulders and she wore light make-up. She looked so beautiful and he was at a loss for words. She looked a little nervous because everyone was staring and/or whistling. He walked over and took her hand. "Wow. Andy, you look _amazing_. Wow."

Oliver walked by and winked at her. "Sammy, you're drooling. Not cool brother."

He smirked at Oliver. "She's worth it."

Oliver nodded. "That she is."

Sam led her through the station glaring at anyone who looked at her too long. He helped her into his truck and they left. He still couldn't get over how amazing she looked and she had done it for him. He took them to an Italian restaurant that he thought she would like. After dinner they shared Tiramisu. Andy was all smiles all night and that made him the happiest man on the planet. Their after dinner plans were to cuddle up with a movie at home. One of the many things he loved about Andy was she could be just as sexy in one of his t-shirts and her boxers as she was standing before him now.

She couldn't believe Sam had dressed up for her tonight. She couldn't help but smile the whole time. He probably thought she was going crazy.

The drive home was quiet but it was a happy quiet. He held her hand and softly ran his thumb across the back. He broke the silence. "I really had a great time tonight and you look so beautiful."

She smiled. "Me too Sam. Thank you." She wanted to say she felt bad because he took _her_ out on _his_ birthday but she knew better. She had a present for him when they got home.

He led her inside, kissing her just as they walked in the door. His lips set her on fire. No man had ever made her feel the things Sam did. He pulled her close as she moaned. He got lost in her kisses for a while. She pulled away after a few minutes.

Sam is breathless as she whispers, "I have something for you."

He shook his head, "Andy, you …."

She covered his mouth with her hand and he looked almost surprised as she had felt when he done it to her. "No Sam. It's not a birthday present. It's just a present." He nodded.

She stepped away from him and started sliding down the straps of her dress. He opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head. She let her dress fall to the floor and Sam was completely blown away. She stood before him in a steel blue and black lace bra and panties.

His mouth slightly open he just stood and stared. He thought to himself _maybe I could get use to birthdays again._ He didn't even know what to say. She turned in a circle so he could get the full effect. He closed the gap between them and took her in his arms. He says breathlessly. "Are you trying to kill me?" and kissed her deeply.

He finished "unwrapping" his present and they made love on the sofa. Sam lay there holding her thinking about how amazing his life was now, how happy he was with her and he knew what he wanted to do.

Oliver and Jerry were at Jerry's desk when he got to work. He sat down and said. "I'm going to propose to Andy." Jerry almost spit his coffee out and Ollie just sat there and stared, mouth open. "Did you guys hear me?"

Oliver snapped out of it quicker than Jerry. "Umm. Yeah. I think so. You're going to propose to Andy?"

Sam shook his head. "Why are you guys looking at me like I'm speaking a foreign language?"

Jerry couldn't stop staring. Oliver chuckled. "Seriously brother? You're wondering why we're surprised? Sam Swarek wants to _get married?_ "

Sam smirked and stood up. "I should've known better. I thought my best friends would be happy."

He started to walk out but Jerry jumped up and grabbed his shoulder. "Sammy! Wait! You have to admit that you kind of just threw it on us." Sam shrugged. "Come on brother. Sit back down." Sam took the seat he had previously held. "So when did you decide this?"

Sam sat back smiling and thinking. "The day she knocked me down outside the coffee shop." Oliver looked confused. Sam had never told them about that day. He relived the day he met her the second time.

Oliver shook his head and smiled. "No wonder you looked so stupid that day. You know what?" Sam looked at him. "I think it's great Sammy. You guys love each other and she makes you happy. I think you should go for it."

Although Jerry had been dating Traci for a while now he was still pretty fresh out of his divorce but he wouldn't discourage Sam's happiness. Hell! He never thought he'd be having this conversation _with_ Sam. "Sammy, go for it. Ollie's right. You guys are clearly in love and I've never seen you this happy."

Sam nodded at his friends' approval. "Now what do I do?"

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "You buy a ring brother and ask her."

Sam looked surprised. "That's all? Just ask?"

Jerry and Oliver exchanged looks and shook their heads. Jerry said. "No Sammy, it's much more than that. You're going to have to be… " He looked at Oliver and shrugged,

Oliver smiled. "You can't just say _hey McNally we should get married._ It's going to be one of the most important days of your life. You don't have to sky write or anything but she has to know it's important to you."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. OK. I can do this."

Oliver and Jerry knew he was inept at the feelings thing sometimes but Andy had done a number on their friend and they knew he could pull it off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam gave himself a few days to make his plan. He talked Frank into letting him ride alone one day and between calls he went ring shopping. There was a shop on the west side of town called Gallic's. It was well known for its one of a kind jewelry and that was what Sam wanted. Andy deserved a ring that no other woman would have. He picked out three that he thought would suit her and had them set aside. His next task was to get partnered with Nash so she could help him pick the right one.

Andy had noticed Sam was acting different since his non-birthday celebration. She was a little worried about him and on the way to work finally broke down and asked. "Sam?" He didn't respond. He looked like he was _daydreaming_ , staring off smiling. She touched his arm. "Sam?"

He jumped a little. "What? I'm sorry." He took her hand and kissed it. "Were you saying something?"

She looked at him slightly worried and slightly amused. "Are you ok?" He nodded and smiled. "Are you sure? Because you've been acting kind of strange since dinner the other night."

He smiled devilishly. "Sweetheart _that_ was _much more_ than dinner."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're hopeless. Seriously though. Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Seriously, I've never been better."

They were pulling up to the barn. There was no more time to talk about it. "Ok." She didn't believe him but apparently he didn't want to talk about it.

He waited until she was in the locker room before he went to see Frank. He knocked on his door. "Got a minute boss?"

Frank nodded. "Sure Sam. What's going on?"

Sam looked around to make sure no one was close. "I need you to partner me with Nash today."

Frank looked at him funny. He just noticed how Sam was a little _nervous._ Sam Swarek did not _do_ nervous. "Sammy, what's going on with you? You've been acting strange the last few days."

Sam wrung his hands and shifted side to side. He looked around again and Frank was completely amused by his behavior. Sam took a deep breath. "I need Nash's help picking out a ring. I'm proposing to Andy."

Frank sat there stunned for a few minutes. Sam Swarek _getting married_. "I never thought I'd see the day. Wow!"

Sam frowned a little. "That thought seems to be going around. So, can you help me?"

Frank nodded. "Absolutely buddy."

Sam smiled. "Thanks and please don't say anything. You, Ollie, and Jerry are the only ones that know right now."

Frank nodded. "No problem and good luck." They shook hands and Sam headed to the locker room to change.

Andy watched Sam during parade. She would swear he was daydreaming and it was driving her nuts. Then she got a surprise, Frank partnered Sam with Traci. He had never done that before and Traci was surprised as well, shrugging at Andy's confused look. Everyone filed out to go to their assignments. Andy was going crazy trying to figure Sam out. He stood beside her at the coffee station.

Sam couldn't be still. "Nash, you ready to go?"

She noticed something was wrong with him. He looked _nervous._ Andy seemed happy so they couldn't be fighting. "Yeah. Sure."

Sam nodded. He smiled at Andy and brushed her hand. "Be careful." And then leaned closer and whispered. "I love you."

She smiled back. "Me too."

Sam noticed she was looking at him funny. He pulled her to the side a little. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "You tell me." He looked at her confused. "Sam, I don't care what you say; you've been acting strange the last few days. And you never tell me you love me at work. _What is going on?"_

She was right. He _had been_ acting differently but he couldn't tell her why. Not yet anyway. He reached out and took her hand, she jumped a little. Sam was taken aback by that but he pushed on. "Nothing is wrong. I promise. I'm just really happy."

He seemed convincing enough. "Ok. But you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

Oliver was getting a kick out of watching this scene unfold but he knew he had to rescue Sam before he did it right in the middle of the station. "Come on McNally, let's get out there."

She told Sam bye and followed Oliver to the cruiser. "Oliver?" He turned to look at her. "Should I be worried about Sam? I mean, haven't you noticed he's been acting strange the last few days?"

Oliver had to play this out right. He shrugged. "I haven't really noticed. Of course Sam has been acting different since you guys got together." She looked strained. He held up a hand. "A very good _different_ though." She smiled and nodded.

Sam finally got Nash away from Jerry. She didn't quite know what to think of him. They got in the cruiser and she spoke up. "Ok Swarek, what the hell is going on with you? You're acting _way_ too strange."

Sam was proud of Jerry for not telling her. He knew it had to be hard. "I have something to show you." He drove the 15 miles to Gallic's and Traci's jaw dropped when they pulled up.

She looked back and forth from him to the building. "Sam?"

He nodded, full dimple smile working. "I'm going to ask Andy to marry me Traci and I need your help." He got out of the car and she followed.

It took a minute to sink in and then she broke out in a huge smile. "Sam Swarek!" Shaking her head. "No _wonder_ you've been acting so strange." She patted him on the back as they walked in.

Sam shook hands with the owner and asked to see the rings. "Traci, I need your help picking the right one. I thought these three suited Andy the best but I'm having a hard time picking."

She looked at them. He was right, each one simple but gorgeous. Any of them would look amazing on Andy. The coolest part was they came with matching bands for both of them. "Which one do you like the most Sam?"

He pointed to a white gold band with a one Karat diamond, the diamond on top of a setting with a small band around two sides holding it in, below it were hearts carved into it on each side. Traci thought it was perfect. She smiled and nodded. "Great job Sam. It's beautiful." She thought she actually saw a tear roll down his cheek.

He paid for the rings and they went out to the car. "Traci, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. Really."

She smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder. "You make my best friend happy Sam. I'd do anything to keep her that way. Have you thought about how you're going to ask her?"

He shook his head. "I have a few ideas. Oliver and Jerry say it has to be romantic and of course I want that. But let's face it Nash, I'm not exactly a 'down on one knee' kind of guy."

She shook her head. "You don't have to be. It should be romantic but do what works for you."

Sam finally realized he was worried for nothing. He and Andy had their own style and he knew he could come up with a romantic way to propose. He felt much more at ease by end of shift. Andy was happy to see a little of the old Sam return so quickly. They went to the Penny afterwards and had drinks with their friends.

Sam decided to do it two days later. He couldn't wait any longer. They'd had night shift the day before and Andy had had a rough one and was really tired. He knew he could sneak out without waking her up. He walked two blocks to a corner store and bought her a small bouquet of daises. They were her favorite. He snuck back in the house, listening to see if she was awake.

He started a pot of coffee, put a pan on the stove for pancakes, and pulled out a TV tray. He was going to make her breakfast in bed. As he made everything he set it on the TV tray; a plate of pancakes, syrup, a bowl of fruit, orange juice, coffee, and a shot glass (no vases in his house) with two daises in it. He stood staring at everything, making sure it was perfect. He had the ring in his pocket, still trying to figure out how he was going to do this.

He walked upstairs with the tray of food. She was still sleeping and looked so peaceful. He sat the tray on the bedside table then sat down beside her. He leaned over and kissed her nose. She swatted lightly and stirred. Opening one eye she looked at Sam and broke out in a smile. "Morning."

He brushed back a few strands of hair. "Morning. I hated to wake you but I knew you wouldn't want to sleep too late."

She stretched up to kiss him. "Thank you." Sniffing. "Is that breakfast?" Her stomach rumbled.

He chuckled and nodded, sitting up so she could see the tray. "I brought it to you."

She smiled big. "Sammy!" He brought the tray over and sat it between them. "Oh! My god! Sam it looks yummy."

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well I hope it's as good as it looks." She played with the daises for a minute before they started eating. They had the night shift again and Sam wanted to propose before they went in.

After they ate Andy said, "I'll help clean up but I need a shower first."

Sam shook his head. "I cleaned as I cooked and you don't get to help because I did this for you."

She knew there was no need to argue. Sam seemed perfectly happy with the domestic stuff. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Weelllll, I _may_ need some help in the shower." Trying to look innocent and failing. "I mean, if you can take time away from the dishes."

He pounced on her kissing her deeply. "Dishes? What dishes?" They kissed for a few minutes. Sam finally pulled her up off the bed and guided her into the bathroom. After their very playful shower and drying off Andy sat on the bed brushing her hair. Sam stood in the doorway watching her.

She was very aware of him staring and it was making her blush. "Sam?"

He smiled. "I love you Andy."

She blushed more and smiled sweetly at him. "I love you too."

He walked over and knelt in front of her, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him and kissing her softly. "My life changed the day I met you Andy." He let out a shaky breath. _Just say it Swarek!_ "I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life, love you until my heart stops beating." He moved back a little to see Andy's confused look. He slid his hand down to hers and held it. "Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

She was utterly stunned and looked down to see Sam sliding the most gorgeous ring on her finger. She looked up into his eyes, they were misty. She kissed him and smiled. "Sam Swarek, I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life, love you until my heart stops beating. And yes! I will definitely marry you!"

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine months had passed since Sam had proposed and their wedding date was here. Sam thought he would be nervous but he was far from it. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with Andy as his wife. He had to practically beg Shaw and Barber not to go crazy for his bachelor party. So they had agreed on just having a poker night at Jerry's.

Andy also begged her friends not to do anything too crazy. She forbid strippers of any kind and after much pouting from Gail and Traci they agreed. They were 3 days away from their wedding when they came into work on Wednesday morning to find Donovan Boyd in Frank's office.

Andy saw him first and stiffened, Sam felt her immediately. He looked down to see a strained look on her face and followed her line of sight. He saw Donovan Boyd pacing frantically back and forth in Frank's office. "Let's get changed for parade." He directed her to the locker room door and kissed her. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

She nodded, still distracted by Boyd's presence. "Yeah. Ok."

Traci saw her distracted look when she came in. "What's wrong Andy?" She looked to her best friend and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Traci pulled her over to the bench calling for Gail and Noelle. They practically came running. "Andy? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Looking to the other two. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

This broke her out of her fog. "Of course not. I can't wait to marry Sam."

Noelle sat down on the other side of her. "What's wrong then McNally?"

She shook her head. "You're going to think I'm stupid." They shook their heads trying to encourage her. "Donovan Boyd is in Frank's office."

Gail and Traci gasped and Noelle stood up cursing. "Andy, you know Sam wouldn't go back undercover. Not _now._ "

She shook her head. "I _want_ to believe it but you all know what happens when Boyd comes around."

Sam had finished changing first and was standing outside the locker room with Ollie waiting for Andy when he heard Frank. "Swarek! My office!"

Sam cursed as he turned. Ollie patted him on the shoulder. "Frank won't let you go brother."

He nodded and walked up the steps to Frank's office, knocking and entered saying. "You wanted to see me boss."

Frank looked horrible as he nodded. Boyd hung up his phone and greeted Sam. "Sammy! How's it going?"

Sam growled a little and nodded. "Boyd." He looked to Frank again. "What's going on?"

Boyd started pacing again. "Sammy, I need you for a few days." Sam shook his head. "Come on man. It's important. What else do you have to do?"

Sam crossed his arms and looked at him disbelievingly. "Like you don't know?"

Boyd looked confused and shook his head. "No. I have no idea."

Sam almost believed him. "I'm getting married in 3 days."

Boyd busted out laughing, looking back and forth between Frank and Sam. "Oh! That's a good one man, _Swarek getting married_." He could see the other two weren't laughing and he was stunned. "Wait! You're _serious?"_ Sam nodded. _"Holy shit man._ Who is it?"

Sam shook his head. "I know we're in two different divisions but seriously do you not pay attention to anything?" Boyd shrugged and shook his head. Sam sighed. "Andy McNally."

Boyd laughed again. "That college chic you were dating the last time you went under?"

Sam nodded. "She's not a "college chick" anymore."

Boyd was shocked. "Seriously? What did she move on to?"

Sam nodded and pointed to the bullpen. "Brunette ponytail."

Boyd looked out to see Andy. "No shit?" He had almost gotten used to people being surprised. "Wow man." He paced back and forth. "Look Sammy, this one is a big deal. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

Sam scowled. "Did you not just hear me say that I'm _getting married_ in 3 days? _Three freakin days_! There is _no way in hell_ I'm going under."

Frank backed him up. "Boyd, I don't care what it is, Sam isn't going anywhere."

Boyd's shoulders slumped. _How could he really ask this of Sam?_ "I understand the timing couldn't be worse but..." He started pacing again.

Sam could see his demeanor had changed. "What the hell is going on Boyd?"

He stopped pacing and rubbed his hands across his face. "We've lost touch with one of our UC's. Her name is Amanda Cross."

Frank and Sam exchanged glances before Frank spoke. "What?"

Boyd nodded. "She's been under for about 5 months." He started pacing again. Sam could hear a change in his tone as he spoke about her. "She hasn't checked in since last night and we were about to do the bust. She's been compromised."

Sam didn't understand what this had to do with him. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Boyd sighed. "She's my girlfriend Sam." This was _not_ what Sam or Frank was expecting. "I need your help to get her out."

Sam shook his head. "Don, you have a whole team to help you with that. Why me?"

Boyd stopped and turned to him. "Because I can trust you and I have a leak on my team."

Frank and Sam's jaws dropped as they stared at the Guns and Gangs detective. "How the hell am I supposed to help you? How do you expect to find her?"

Boyd looked down at the floor. "I already know where she's at. I called in every C.I. favor I have and I _know_ where she is. But I can't..."

Sam finally nodded. "But you can't ask anyone at Guns and Gangs because of the leak." Boyd nodded.

Sam sighed. "How long?"

Boyd perked up. "Two days tops."

Sam sighed. "We're going to need more than the two of us." Frank nodded and looked out to the bullpen where Shaw, Diaz, and Epstein were walking through.

Boyd shook his head. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Shaw I can understand but two rookies?"

Sam stood up straight. " _You_ need _our_ help, remember?"

Frank said. "I'm coming too."

Boyd was shocked. "You're a... How... Why?"

Frank nodded. "You're going to need all the help you can get. I can leave Williams and Barber in charge for two days."

Boyd was thankful. "Frank, I don't know what to say."

He held up his hand. "Let's just do this so we can get her back and Sammy married." Boyd nodded. "Sam, go have the talk you need to have if you're going to do this."

He stood there looking off to a spot over Frank's shoulder. After a few minutes he nodded and walked out. He immediately saw her waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Andy walked out of the locker room with Traci, Gail, and Noelle trying to assure her that everything would be ok. She stopped in the bullpen as they all watched Boyd, Frank, and Sam talk. Chris, Dov, Jerry, and Oliver walked up to join them. Ollie spoke for all of them. "What the hell is _Boyd_ doing here?" Everyone shook their heads and shrugged.

Frank followed Sam out of his office. "We'll wait on parade."

Sam nodded and made his way to Andy. He took her by the hand. "Come on. We need to talk."

She pulled loose and slapped him. "No!" He honestly wasn't surprised. He pulled her into his arms as she continued to hit him in the chest and cry.

Traci glared at him and turned to Frank. " _Please_ tell me he isn't actually going to do this."

Frank looked around at all the disbelieving faces. "I'll explain everything after parade."

His friends stood around waiting and watching. Boyd truly felt horrible but he needed their help. Sam took Andy in his arms and pulled her to a chair. "Please let me explain." She shook her head. "Andy? Please."

She was devastated. "There's _nothing_ you can say."

He took her face in his hands so she would look at him. "There's a UC in jeopardy. She's been missing since last night and Boyd has a leak in his team. Fortunately he knows where she's being held and all we have to do is go get her. Two days tops."

Andy had calmed down considerably by now. "What?"

Sam nodded. "You _know_ there is _nothing_ that would keep me from being at that alter Saturday at 12:00 p.m. Don't you?" Andy sniffled and nodded. "She's Don's girlfriend and he came to us because he can't trust his own team."

Andy was surprised that Boyd had a girlfriend because he always seemed so focused on work. She looked at Sam with her big brown eyes. "Two days tops?"

Sam nodded. "Tops. We'll leave as soon as parade is over."

She started crying again. "Sam if you don't come home I'll never forgive you."

He kissed her deeply. "Baby, there's no place I'd rather be. You're going to be my wife in three days and there's _nothing_ that will stop that. Do you understand?"

She nodded, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

He half smiled. "I was prepared for it." She shook her head. "It's ok Andy. It's ok." He pulled her in again. He looked over to Frank and nodded.

Frank patted Boyd on the shoulder as he sighed with relief and mumbled. "Thank you."

Everyone else watched in shock as Sam agreed. Frank walked over to the group. "Let's get to Parade." They all piled in as Frank stood at the front. "Good morning coppers of 15."

Everyone mumbled, "Morning."

He chuckled. "Yes. I know." He went over the newest news and gave out the assignments. "Coppers, several of us will be out on special assignment for a few days. Officer Williams and Detective Barber will be in charge in my absence. I do not expect any issues." Everyone nodded. "Good. Serve, Protect, and have each other's back no matter what. Dismissed."

Everyone piled out and Frank sat on a desk as the others took a seat. "Coppers, our help is needed. Boyd has a UC that has been compromised and needs to be extracted."

Oliver shook his head. "No offense Frank but what the hell does that have to do with Sam? Because it's Sam that's going in right?" He glared at Boyd. "You know he's getting married in three days."

Boyd shook his head. "I honestly didn't know and I am _really_ sorry." He looked at Andy. "But I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Oliver scoffed. "Shaw, I know you have no reason to believe me. None of you do but this one is different." He sighed and ran his hands across his face. "I don't even know where to start." He sat there for a minute. "Her name is Amanda Cross and she hasn't checked in since last night. Once I realized that she was late I started making calls. We were three days away from busting the ring she was working with. I found out through some of my C.I.'s that she had been taken. It took me a while to find out where. But I did."

Oliver was still full of attitude. "Why don't you use your own people then?"

Boyd nodded. "I would but I have a leak in my team." Everyone looked shocked. A leak in Guns and Gangs was a _huge_ deal. "I know I'm asking a lot but I need your help."

Frank spoke up. "Bottom line is we have a fellow copper in trouble and a leak in a major department. Sam is not the only one going. I'm going and I'm asking you all to help. Rookies, this is one of the most serious things you'll ever be involved in." Focusing his eyes on Epstein in particular. "No room for screw ups." Dov nodded. "Shaw, Diaz, Epstein. We need you but if you don't want to help then I understand. I expect two days tops since we already have the location. We'll gather some Intel and then go in and get her."

Dov and Chris immediately said. "We're in."

Oliver studied Boyd for a few minutes. He could see the stressed look wasn't his usual B.S. "Fine. I'm in."

Frank was relieved because he knew he would need as many senior officers as he could get. "Thank you. Be back here in two hours. Nash. Peck. Please assist Barber and Williams in any way. You can work on your paperwork today." They nodded and left with everyone else.

Noelle stayed behind. "Frank, are you sure about his?"

He gave her his own dimpled smile. "A fellow copper needs our help. We'll be back before you know it." He looked around before he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as she elbowed him.

Sam walked Andy to the locker room. "I'll be waiting right here." He watched her walk in before going into his own locker room to change. Oliver was sitting on a bench unlacing his boots.

He waited for Sam to sit down before he spoke. "Don't go brother."

Sam shook his head and smiled. "I have to."

Oliver shook his head. "No. No you don't. We'll go. You stay here."

Sam looked to his best friend. "It's his girlfriend Ollie." Shaw snapped his head towards him. "If it were Andy..."

Oliver nodded. "I get it brother. I was an ass to him." Sam chuckled and nodded. "If it were Zo... I don't know what I'd do."

They finished changing in silence and walked out. Sam and Oliver stood waiting for Andy. Boyd and the others joined them a few minutes later. Andy walked out with Gail and Traci. She looked around at all of the people she loved as she stopped at Sam. The tears started forming as she looked to Boyd. "Bring them all back alive or so help me." He could only nod at the emotion in her voice. She looked to Sam.

He could see the pain and took her in his arms. "Come on." They walked out with the instructions to be back in 2 hours.

Chris stayed behind because Gail was still on duty. Frank and Noelle went across the street to have coffee and Dov went to the gym to call his parents. Oliver went home to see Zoe and his girls.

Sam took Andy home and led her outside to the deck. They had decided on a simple wedding in their backyard with their family. She leaned in to him. "Can you see it?" She took a deep breath and nodded. He spoke quietly into her ear. "I _will_ be right there..." Pointing to the archway. "Waiting for you. All of our family will here, celebrating with us. Then we're going to spend two weeks on the beach, just you and me." He could feel her shuddering, holding back the tears. He turned her to face him and took her face in his hands. "McNally, I have the second best back up in the world going with me. I _will_ be back on time." He kissed her passionately. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She smiled and nodded. "Please stay safe."

He kissed her deeply again. "Done." They stood on the deck for a while looking at their backyard already partially decorated. He really wanted to take her to bed and make love to her but he knew he'd never be able to leave if he did. When it was time to go he led her back out to his truck. "Are you going to be ok to drive back?"

She nodded. "I'll probably stay at the station for a while with Traci and Gail." He nodded and kissed her as he helped her into the truck. They rode back in silence.

Everyone else was back by the time they made it in, waiting in the parade room. Frank had gathered all the gear they would need and had the bags sitting on the tables. He didn't waste any time. "We need to go."

Everyone said their goodbyes and the guys left. Jerry watched Andy and he felt sick to his stomach with worry for all of them. He took her by the arm and walked her to his office. "They're going to be ok." She leaned into him and started crying. He'd become close enough with her that this didn't make him uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to be mad at Boyd, he couldn't. If it had been Traci he would've done the same thing.

_**Sam** _

Boyd had a tricked out but rundown looking Suburban waiting outside of the Sally Port. Everyone climbed in and it took them 45 minutes to get to their destination. They had agreed that their first plan of attack would be to do surveillance on the building to get an idea of occupants and entrances. They took turns scouting out the area and after a solid twenty hours they went to a diner close by, after leaving strategically placed cameras behind, to get a plan together. Chris and Oliver watched the laptop screen as they worked it out.

As far as they could tell there were only six men in the warehouse; three were guarding the two main exits and a loading dock, one was watching Boyd's girlfriend near the back, and the other two were in an office near the front. They would go in the next afternoon; Sam, Boyd and Diaz would go in the front as Shaw, Frank, and Epstein took the back. It was a unified decision to take out the guy at the dock with the beanbag gun because they needed the element of surprise to keep the bullets to a minimum. Frank was nervous about the whole operation but after a couple of hours he felt their plan would get them all out safe and sound.

They took turns getting some sleep before carrying out their mission. Sam thought about Andy as he stretched out in the back. He hoped that not only could _he_ get back to her safely but that he could get _their_ _friends_ back safely as well. He would give anything to talk to her right now. To tell her how much he loved her and how freaking happy he was that he would be her husband in 48 hours. A smile spread across his face as he pictured her walking down the aisle. He chuckled as he thought about a conversation with her that turned into an argument with Ollie.

_**Andy had been driving him crazy about songs for the reception. Mainly the first song they would dance to as a couple.** _

_**Sam shook his head. "You got me in a monkey suit McNally. I'm not dancing."** _

_**Oliver looked at Sam stunned. "The HELL you aren't brother. We'll get you lessons if we have to."** _

_**Sam shook his head. "I didn't say I COULDN'T dance. I said I DON'T dance." He crossed his arms and returned the scowl Oliver was giving him.** _

_**Andy was disappointed but not surprised and she couldn't help but giggle at the stare down contest between Sam and Oliver.** _

Boyd was in the seat in front of him. "You're lucky Swarek."

Sam knew it. "Thanks. How long have you been seeing her?"

Boyd sighed and cleared his throat. "A year." Sam chuckled. "She's pretty amazing."

He nodded. "I know the feeling man." That was the last thing Sam remembered before he gave in to sleep.

Shaw woke him up 4 hours later so they could trade. They had decided to go in just after noon and it was 11:45 a.m. and they began to suit up; badges around their necks, mics in their ears, Kevlar vests on, 9mm's in their hands, extra clips in their vests, and zip ties.

Frank looked to all of the men. "Let's do this."

Sam nodded. Oliver said to Diaz and Epstein. "This is it rooks. We have too many people to get back to so let's not screw this up." They nodded and all six men made their way to their positions. Oliver gave Dov the honor of taking out the guy with the bean bag gun. He hit him the first time and everyone moved in. He was quickly zip tied. After they made their entrance all subjects were arrested with little gunfire. One guy did head-butt Sam, giving him a bloody lip but it could've been a lot worse. An ambulance was called for Amanda and squad cars for the six guys they arrested. Everyone rode back to the Guns and Gangs headquarters prepared for a long night of debriefing. If things went smoothly he could sneak into bed with Andy in a few hours.

_**Andy** _

She spent the entire day at the station, not wanting to go home alone and think. After shift Jerry, Traci, Gail, and Noelle went home with her to keep her company and to help her finish decorating the backyard. Traci ordered take out and they sat around the living room talking and letting the TV play as back ground noise while Leo played on the deck. Andy had almost forgotten about Sarah and her family coming until the doorbell rang. Everyone looked around confused.

Andy jumped up. "Oh! My God! Sarah! I totally forgot." She ran to the door and opened it to find a female version of Sam smiling back.

Her two kids charged into the house screaming. "Aunt Andy! Uncle Sammy!"

She led Sarah and her husband Michael inside. When she saw the looks of Andy and her friends she said. "What has that jackass done now?"

Her kids giggled and her husband groaned. " _Honey!"_

Everyone else giggled and thought _a Swarek for sure_. Sarah spoke to everyone before turning to Andy. "Where is he?" Traci and Michael showed the kids outside so they wouldn't have to hear anymore of Sarah's outbursts. Andy gave her a quick rundown. As mad as she wanted to be with her brother she really couldn't. She understood and was glad that he hadn't gone in alone. "He's such a jackass." She sighed. "Not only are we missing the groom but half of the wedding party too?" Looking around. "No offense but..." Looking to her husband. "I'm so glad you're not a cop." Jerry grabbed beers for both of them and they joined in the wait. "What are we going to do?"

Andy smiled. "They'll be back in time. We carry on like we planned."

Noelle nodded. "No news is good news." Gail nodded in agreement.

Sarah realized for the first time that she and Andy weren't the only ones with a loved one out there. She smiled at the other women and nodded. _No news is good news._ Everyone gave in to sleep around 10:00.

Jerry talked Traci into going home since Sarah and her family was there. "We'll come back first thing Trac. I promise." She finally conceded.

Andy crawled into bed around 11:00 p.m. but sleep eluded her for a few hours. She knew she had to get some sleep to be able to look halfway decent for tomorrow. Finally giving in around 2:00 she drifted off.

Sam had never been so happy to be home in his life. It was 7:00 a.m. when he pulled up outside their home. He took a nap at the station for a few hours before coming home. He was just too exhausted to drive. He quietly let himself in and could smell coffee brewing. He smiled when he walked into his kitchen to find his sister and brother-in-law siting at this dining room table. Sarah jumped up and ran to her brother, hitting him and hugging him at the same time.

He chuckled as he hugged her tight. "Good to see you too Sis."

She hit him again. "You jackass."

Michael rescued him. "Hey brother! Glad you could make it back in time."

Sam laughed and shook hands with him. "How is she?"

Sarah scowled. "I'm sure she misses your sorry as but for the life of me I can't figure out why."

He pulled her into another hug. "I love you too Sis. I'm going to go see my bride." He kissed the top of her head and climbed the stairs to their room. He opened the door slowly, taking in her sleeping form. _God she's gorgeous._ He stood watching for a few minutes before sliding in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Andy thought she was having the best dream of her life until she felt his breath against her ear as he whispered. "Good morning Mrs. Swarek."

She shrieked and jumped on top of him, kissing him like crazy. " _SAM!"_

He pulled her back a little. "Oww! Oww! Easy McNally. Easy."

She pulled back to see his busted lip and growled. "What the hell happened?"

He chuckled and thought _that was actually a little scary._ "Nothing serious. I just got head-butted." He pulled her back to him and brushed his lips across hers, whispering. "Be gentle McNally."

She kissed him softly and ran the tip of her tongue across his lips. She whispered. "You won't be able to call me McNally for much longer."

He chuckled. "You may become a Swarek in a few hours but you'll _always_ be McNally to me." He pulled her in for a deep kiss and growled out. " _McNally."_

She actually found it pretty hot when it sounded like that. " _Well_ since you put it like _that."_

Sam gave her a full dimpled smile. "I didn't think you'd mind. Now get your sexy ass dressed because we're going to breakfast with our family."

She smiled big and jumped off him. "Sam, we're getting married in four and a half hours."

He smiled as he slid off the bed and took her in his arms. "I know sweetheart. We've got plenty of time for breakfast."

She smacked him. "I mean _we_ are getting _married today_."

Sam hurried her into the bathroom. "If we don't make it to breakfast our family will injure us severely."

Andy hurried through her shower as Sam got his sister and her family motivated. An hour later they were all walking into Ray's to eat. They spent almost two hours eating and talking before leaving to get ready for the wedding.

At 11:55 Sam was standing at the alter with Jerry as his Best Man and Oliver and Frank as his Groomsmen. His friends smiled as they watched him adjust his tie and coat. Jerry grabbed by the shoulder and turned him around. Checking Sam's tie he said. "You nervous brother?" Sam shook his head. "Nah. I guess not." Sam smiled. "You've been ready for this day since you met her, haven't you?" Sam nodded. Jerry hugged him and said. "I'm happy for you man." Nodding to Ollie and Frank. "We all are." His other friends hugged him too.

The music started and Noelle, Gail, and Traci slowly walked down the aisle and took their places opposite Frank, Oliver and Jerry. Seconds later music started again and Andy came down the aisle on her father's arm. When Sam saw her he lost the ability to breathe. A tear rolled down his cheek as she approached in her white flowing strapless gown. _My God!_

Tommy shook Sam's hand. "Welcome to the family son. Take care of my pumpkin."

Sam nodded. "I will sir." Tommy kissed Andy's hand before putting in Sam's. He locked eyes with her as they made contact. She smiled the sweetest smile he's ever seen and his heart thudded. He turned them to the priest.

Father Jacobs smiled at the love he saw in their eyes. It had been years since he'd seen something this strong. "Friends and family, welcome to the celebration of love between Sam and Andy. They have chosen to say their own vows. Sam, are you ready?"

He nodded and turned to Andy, smiling. "I've been ready for this day since you put me on my ass outside that coffee shop." Everyone chuckled and Andy blushed, giggling at the memory. "I went back to that shop every day for two weeks looking for you. When we finally found each other again I couldn't believe how lucky I was." He caressed her cheek. "You're the smartest, most beautiful, and compassionate woman I have ever met in my life and you amaze me every day." There wasn't a dry eye in the place. "I love you Andy McNally and can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your husband." He said as he slipped her ring onto her finger.

Father Jacobs says to Andy. "Andy, are you ready?"

Andy nodded as she turned back to Sam and smiled. "Sam, I've never met anyone like you. I met you in a rough time of my life and your friendship, kindness and compassion was overwhelming, helping me through it all, and giving me courage, strength, faith, support and love. I've never been as happy as I am with you and can't wait to spend the rest of my as your wife." She said. I love you Sam Swarek." As she slipped his ring onto his finger.

Father Jacobs smiled at them as they turned back to him. "I am so happy to be a part of this union. It's not every day that I get to witness a love like you two have. By the power vested in me by the city of Toronto I happily pronounce you husband and wife." He looked to Sam. "You may kiss your bride."

Sam smiled devilishly as he pulled Andy into his arms. She squealed as he growled and kissed her deeply. He could feel her cheeks flush with his favorite look. It took a few throats clearing to get them to break apart. As they did their family cheered and clapped for them. Sam was the one blushing a little now. Andy linked her arm with his as they walked down the aisle to Father Jacobs saying. "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek." More cheering and clapping from their family.

Sarah's husband had offered to take pictures for them and had been snapping away during the ceremony. He had also set up a video camera near the alter. The D.J., the bar, and the food had been set up during the ceremony. Drinks were distributed; Oliver got the D.J. going, and everyone started on the food. Sam watched Andy walk around and talk to everyone as he had a scotch with his friends.

A few songs played and he watched her dance with her dad, then a girl dance with Traci and Gail to some pop song he had never heard. He thought back to the night before when they were taking turns sleeping during the operation. Dov had fallen asleep and one of his ear buds had popped out. Sam could hear the song pretty clearly and it made him think of Andy. He had told her that he wouldn't be dancing but he'd give her anything she wanted and this song said it all for him. He nodded to the D.J. as he took her hand and led her to the makeshift dance floor.

He kissed her deeply, completely forgetting about his busted lip. "I love Andy Swarek." He pulled her close and started moving as _**"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol**_ began to of FormBottom of Form

Andy was completely stunned by Sam's move but quickly caught up and let him lead her around and soon everyone joined them. After a few hours of celebrating it was time to change and leave for their honeymoon.


End file.
